The catalytic conversion of non-aromatic hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, often referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process that can be used to produce benzene, toluene, xylene, and the like. The aromatization or reforming process often is conducted in a reactor system that can contain one or more reactors containing transition metal based catalysts. These catalysts can increase the selectivity to and/or the yield of the desired aromatic compounds. However, under commercial reaction conditions, these catalysts slowly lose their activity, often indicated by a loss of selectivity to desired aromatic compounds and/or a reduction in conversion rates. Such catalysts are often referred to as “spent” catalysts once economic or operational thresholds are passed.
Because of their commercial importance and the expense incurred in producing fresh catalyst to replace spent catalyst, there is an ongoing need for improved methods of restoring catalytic activity to spent aromatization catalysts. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present disclosure is directed.